Ralle Tarsonne
Ralle Tarsonne (Imperial Designation''' RS-21-2') was an human Imperial TIE Fighter Pilot assigned to the ''Evictus Thunder Squadron in 11 BBY. He served under Flight Captain Jolinar, and flew under the callsign "Thunder 11". Biography Early Life Ralle was born on Eufornis Major in the Galactic Core (not to be confused with Eufornis Minor) to Knox Tarsonne, the planetary governor. As such, Ralle grew up in the lap of galactic luxury, wanting for nothing in his youth. As a child growing up in the waning years of the Galactic Republic, Ralle, like many young boys, idealized the Republic Security Forces, and sought to join them. His father disapproved of this highly, instead wishing his son to enter politics, possibly even to succeed him as governor, or enter the Galactic Senate. As a young man, Ralle tended to get into trouble more often than one would expect of a governor's son, and often found himself in the company of individuals of much lower class than himself. He was frequently seen at the White Wing cantina on the 77th level, where many of these 'friends' would come to gamble and raise cain. While Ralle was occasionally detained for misdemeanors, his father's status kept him out of significant trouble, and kept his records officially clean. During this time, he became close friends with Phyrra Garnier, the daughter of the owner of White Wing. Upon turning 17, Ralle signed on with the youth program at the Imperial garrison on Eufornis Major, intent on serving in the Imperial Army. Many of his friends from the 77th level joined up with him, and the group he entered with became known informally as "Thieves And Whores Squadron". Ralle, surprisingly, began to distance himself from his friends during this time, intent on taking his military training seriously. By the time he had completed the youth course, all but a handful of those he signed on with had dropped out of service. Recruitment and Early Service In 14 BBY, Ralle signed on with the Stormtrooper Corps. His father, enraged at his son's further disobedience, used his pull as governor to have Ralle's papers be 'misplaced', forcing Ralle out of service. In an act of defiance upon his father telling him the news, he privately went to the Naval recruitment center, and applied there instead. His application was accepted after a few credits were transfered to the office's coffers, and Ralle was set to be trained at the Prefsbelt Academy as a pilot. Shortly before he shipped out, he absconded with Phyrra, and the two were married in a modest ceremony at the White Wing. After a short honeymoon period, he was sent to Prefsbelt. At the Academy, Ralle dedicated himself to his studies, earning high marks for his quick reflexes behind the stick and impressive tactical savvy. He showed a remarkable aptitude for "in the blue" or atmospheric flight, even above the average, with the ability to control his fighter even in what would be considered suboptimal flight conditions. One issue noted by his instructors was his protectiveness of his fellow cadets- while this translated to a high cohesion within his training squadron, it also resulted in him making somewhat rash decisions in simulated combat in the interest of assisting his comrades in need. His rigorous adherence to his physical regimen also was noted, as he took the highest scores in the class' ground survival training. Once his year was out, he graduated 3rd in his class, and was sent to the ISD Alecto in the Outer Rim, where he spent a short term of his service. When the Evictus required a transfer of pilots to replace recent losses, Ralle was shuffled into the Evictus' "Thunder" Flight, under Captain Karliff Jolinar. Haruun Kal After the untimely demise of the previous Thunder 11, Ralle Tarsonne was assigned to his position in Thunder Flight. His first assignment was as fighter escort to an infantry patrol led by Hadrian Arniak, who were assigned to investigate an Imperial listening post that had gone dark. When the investigation was complete, and the Korrunai were found to be responsible for the attack on the post, Thunder Flight was part of the mission to the planet's surface. During the mission, a surface to air missile was fired at an Imperial Gunship carrying wounded troopers from the planet's surface. Unable to get a target lock on the missiles, Ralle chose to use his fighter as a shield for the gunship, which caused the fighter to lose a wing and crash near a Korrunai hamlet. Ralle managed to survive the crash, and was discovered by Kyra, a Force-sensitive Korun child. After conversing with the child and attempting to get information, the duo witnessed the Evictus preparing to enact a Base Delta Zero on the area, leading them to retreat towards Kyra's home village, while Kyra continually warned Ralle of "The bad men." Upon reaching the village's outskirts, Ralle discovered two stormtroopers, and attempted to get their attention. Kyra repeatedly objected, eventually Force Pushing the pilot into the wood in an effort to silence him. Eventually, Ralle gave up trying to contact the troopers, and instead followed Kyra. The 13th Brother was in the village, searching for Kyra. Ralle, afraid of the Dark Side acolyte and fearing for Kyra's life, attempted to escape with her via a waterfall, but were intercepted by the Inquisitor in a cavern behind the waterfall. After a short fight, the Inquisitor had incapacitated both Kyra and Ralle, and was moving to finish off Ralle. After making a series of threats, the final thread aimed at Ralle's family, the pilot proceeded to bite and tear out a portion of the Inquisitor's neck, forcing the Inquisitor into a retreat. Kyra let out a loud scream that shook the cavern, distracting the Inquisitor, who fled with the young Korun, leaving Ralle to die. After he dragged himself out of the collapsing cavern, he fell into unconsciousness in the shallows outside of the cavern. Rescue from Haruun Kal Ralle awoke in the dried up remains of the shallow water, having survived the orbital bombardment. He wandered for a little over a week, drinking from the small trickle of water left and wandering around, speaking to illusionary versions of his wife, youngest daughter, father, and his own conscience. One day, after collapsing in a crater, he spotted K3-JH's YV Freighter searching the wreckage left by the bombardment, and accosted the droid, seeking medical attention and shelter. Although disbelieving of Ralle's information about the Inquisitor, K3 took Ralle back to the Redemption.